pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Bulbasaur98
Germen te mando un link demasiado gracioso sobre amy ( yo con los demas nos reimos a carcajadas, incluyendo amaya ) este es TE VAS A MORIR A CARCAJADAS!!!!!--Usuario:Meganium1530 oye blog que diga bulb podrias borrar todos mis blog's? si no es mucha molestia eweArchivo:Meloetta_icon.gifMeloetta Dominate the worldOr dead in the try (?)Archivo:Meloetta_icon.gif 02:22 2 jun 2011 (UTC) oye me gustaria salir en Viaje por sinnoh, aunque solo fuera personaje temporal. contestame, si no queres no pasa, tu eres el escritor =DArchivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です ！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 09:34 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario se que tengo muchas faltas ortograficas pero lo hago para ver si en verdad leen la pokenovela xd jeje y gracias queria que alguien me lo dijera pero despues de que termine los 4 primeros capitulos las arreglare jejej cuidate--Heidy ~ Take care, kisses 03:23 18 jun 2011 (UTC) HOLA!!!! soy pikaqueen pero dime pika (XD) Podriamos ser amigos? Tambien podrias venir a mi novela Luz,drama POKEMON!!!!!! (audiciones abiertas)\ Piktini fan =°°= 19:42 18 jun 2011 (UTC) mucho gusto yyyyy? Quieres entrar en mi novela? Si quieres aqui esta el enlace http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Luz,drama,_POKEMON Si no tranquilo a nadie lo obligo Piktini fan =°°= 23:25 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola quisiera saber mi me quieres ayudar soy nueva x) Zoe x) 22:51 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Okas ire leyendo ese manual o como se llame xd gracias por todo :D Zoe x) 23:00 19 jun 2011 (UTC) hola oye yo hice una cara MM de timburr y una de dewott si quieres las puedes usar pero te la doy depues lo q pasa es q no las he subido y ademas estoy en otra compu Archivo:Alas_de_diablo.png ♪♫♪Un demonio musical♪♫♪ ♪▼☼ Tu ángel guardián ☼▼♪ Archivo:Alas_de_ángel.png 23:12 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias por todo German El empujoncito que me has dado me a ayudado xDD ademas sigo descubriendo mas cosas y creo ke ya se como va la mecanica :D PD: ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? ¿te pongo bulbasaur? si dices que si ponme un Archivo:Purrloin NB.png o Zorua o riolu xDD ya ves, pero de preferencia Purrloin --Zoe x) 23:41 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Okaas Gracias Te puedo decir germen? xD GRacias por toda tu ayuda me sirve de Mucho, ahora ya se como cambiarle el fondo, muchos los de Pokeespectaculos me estan ayudando con esto ;) Zoe x) 23:59 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Hey Germen! x3 Oye mi amigo me dijo que habia un Xat! *.* es ke a mi me gustan los X@t's Pokespectaculos tiene un Xat? o era mentira e.e [[Usuario:Zoey01|'~ ~ Z Ø £ ~ ~ ']] [[Usuario Discusión:Zoey01|'¡ Message's here !']] 00:12 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Olaa!! Ola soy Carolina,me han dicho que tu eres un administrador y que tu me podrías ayudar n_n. Si no te importa,podrías ayudarme con una cosas de mis novelas como...:Los comentarios y las Encuestas,es que siempre que las pongo me acabo liando y toda la movida...U.U... De todos modos gracias =DMi locura e mi creatividad!!!!Yo soy así XD!!!!! Pues...: Mira tengo 2 problemillas...; 1:Tu sabes como quitar un cuadrado que está al rededor de la imagen...es decir por ejemplo,en una novela la primera que hize una chica Anabel, me está ayudando con esa novela y cuando yo ponía las imagenes de las personas que hablaban siempre había un cuadrado al rededor de estás imagenes y ella no se como pero las quitaba...si no me he explicado bien aquí te dejo un enlace a esa novela en los primeros capítulos está corregida pero a partir del 5 o por aí ya se aprecian los cuadrados:Pokémon ranger viajeros a traves del portal. Y por último las encuestas y los comentarios: No se cómo ponerlos,los comentarios me salen mal,intenté ponerle una imagen a la tabla de comentarios de una novela(Que también me pusieron) y ahora no me salen los cuadrados pequeños donde se ponen los comentarios.Pues en resumen si me puedes enseñar como poner encuestas y comentarios en mis novelas. Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora...Gracias!!!n.n. Mi locura es mi creatividad!!!Así soy yoXDD!! De acuerdo, pero... Ok, acepto que borres los sprites, admito que tenian mala calidad (Abajo lo 240p! (?)) n.nU. Pero me quedo la duda de por que borraste mis sprites por mala calidad, y no haz borrado otros que tienen peor (perdon al que inculpe D:). Solo resuelveme esa duda vale? XP Y de una vez que dejo el mensaje, ¿amigos? --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 15:37 6 jul 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ Oye podrias hacerme el favor de devolver a su nombre priginal el expediente de choroneko ¬¬, no se que problema te haces d acambiarlo. por favor devuelvelo comoa ntes ¬¬ Gracias! Gracias por el aviso Germán n_n ,con razon tenia tantos problemas con las imagenes...Mi locura es mi creatividad!!!Así soy yo XDD!!! Need some help -.- Hola... Es que verás, soy nueva en la wiki y no me amañó mu ybien, podrías echarme una mano? Si nopuedes no pasa nada :$ --Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 16:09 13 jul 2011 (UTC) n_n Muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Necesito aprender a poner videos de youtube en las novelas y a hacer placas :3 Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 10:54 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Bulbasaur! :D ¡TE ATRAPARE CON MI MASTERBALL!Por favor,enseñame a hacer placas,por favor,necesito saber como se hacen las placas para novelas,es que necesito hacer algunas para mis novelas. No te preocupes si estás ocupado o no quieres,yo le pedire a otro. Nota:¿cuanto durara mi bloqueo en chat? ¡¡¡VIVA EL TERROR!!! 22:17 18 jul 2011 (UTC) OYE Por que borraste mi imagen de cofagrigus,si yo fui la primera que subio una imagen de ese pokemon la otra que subieron fue despues que yo y se ve borrosa Ana La Bruja Buena de los Cuentos Preguntas a la Escritora lo siento lo siento mucho o me di cuenta de que molestaba tanto esos nombres que ponia lo siento de veras y por no contestar antes espero que me perdones adios ♫Vanesa antes maya10♫ 15:32 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Por favor Por favor desbloqueame de chat T_T,Por favor,POR FAVOR,me divierto tanto en chat.... ¡¡¡VIVA EL TERROR!!! 18:28 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Perdon,perdoname,por favor,dejame estar de nuevo en chat T_T ¡¡¡VIVA EL TERROR!!! 18:53 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Sprite El sprite... quiero que sea muy parecido al mío, pero no mucho, que tenga un collar rosado (si se puede) y el pelo café. La ropa que sea como sea, el cabello que este suelto y no amarrado. I am...Emily strange 20:11 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias DE MANUEL Oye por k me as borrao mi novela el diamante traslucido eee Ami me gustava la tuya y aoraa...... Necesito una respuesta11:12 22 jul 2011 (UTC)Manuel el meo Yeiz Me encantaríiiiaaaaaa!!!=DDD NII-SAN YO TAMBIÉN EXTRAÑO MI MSN TAT (?????) Bueno...ME ENCANTARÍAAAA *A* Ahí va mi ficha... Nombre:Julia(Quiero el sprite de Platina si no te importa xD) Equipo:Si tienes algún tipo de problema con el equipo me cuentas,,¿oki? :3 Archivo:Snivy_NB.gif-Archivo:Servine_NB.gif(Mote:Tsuuta) Archivo:Glaceon_NB.gif(Mote:Glace) Archivo:Monferno_NB.gif(Mote:Flame) Archivo:Zoroark_NB.gif(Mote:Zoroa) Archivo:Mienfoo_NB.gif(Mote:Soush) nwn Ya tá nii-san Te quiere tu hermanita!~ Bye~~ Los humanos temen a lo que no comprenden...' '¡Cuenta conmigo! 15:15 24 jul 2011 (UTC) I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! Ey, German porque borraste la imagenes de Emily que subí? algunas las edité yo y todas estan escaneadas de libros que son míos, porque las borraste? contesta ¬¬ Hola ger... Geman...te amo...y quiero que porfavor seas mi novio ★Mïкυ-¢нαη★ 16:54 1 ago 2011 (UTC) ._. Seeee I know•̊i am Crazy•̊↗Archivo:Blood_pen_mini_de_Yoh.png 23:01 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola >.< Emm, pues gracias por la bienvenida y todo eso... y si yo puse la tabla en mi pagina. PD: Me gusto mucho tu perfil--[[Usuario:shellder_15|''sнεℓℓ]][[Usuario Discusión:shellder_15|'cøмεиταяîøs']] 22:01 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Aah si, eso de los codigos nunca ha sido un problema (y no comenzara a serlo ahora). Pero me falta mucho por aprender. XD--[[Usuario:shellder_15|sнεℓℓ]][[Usuario Discusión:shellder_15|'cøмεиταяîøs']] 02:00 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Virus del Sida (?) Ger, puedes borrar esta mierda, porfis?: Archivo:Cara de Riolu llorando.png ._. Gracias~--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 23:45 10 ago 2011 (UTC) TTOTT Perdoname, por favor, solo trato de hacer amigos y no puedo, odias a los nuevos, por favor, ignorame. D8 '''visita mi perfil, soy el windows ♪♫♪'No se hacen reclamos de Triangulo amoroso 00:38 12 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Soy nueva aquí y me gustaría que leyeses Sea y el amuleto. NO firmo porque no estoy registrada pero si aún así pides la firma...77.231.122.11 12:57 26 ago 2011 (UTC) ¡No me deja registrarme! oie por q me borras ya se q estan en conflicto con PF y FC pero no soy de ahi soy el hermano de uno de ellos y te pido desbloquearme por favor tenia que decir algo importante que le dieron permiso de usar las MM si no me creen vean esta pagina Igneous Phoenix 23:14 26 ago 2011 (UTC) P.D:soy el hermano de cold phoenix lohe retirado y he dicho perdon ^^ PD: me voy a pf total ... alli tembien se pueden crear sagas DaRk Germán! Oye, se me ocurrio comenzar a borrar los blogs antiguos de "me voy" o... "me voy pero volveré" y todas esas cosas, ademas de algunos sprites con mala definicion que ya estan subidos en formato .png Tambien algunas paginas que estan en blanco o que no se han editado en años, qué te parece? PD. Por fin terminaste el dibujo de servine! Te quedó genial XD Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me... 23:57 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Unas cosas mas... Tambien, para dar mas diversion a la wiki, podriamos revivir esta pagina que me encontré: El Libro de los Récords de Poke Espectaculos Que te parece? Al parecer nunca lo usaron, pero no quise borrarla ;w; Tambien... ¿Que va a ser de las paginas de shippings? No tengo nada contra ellas, pero ya no son utiles... en su momento lo fueron, pero ya nadie las usa eweU Tambien, queria borrar las novelas estilo "Inserte nombre de un anime/manga" version pokemon (Eso se lo robé a Stan XD), que te parece? Si se me ocurre algo mas te dejo otro mensaje, es que ahora no me puedo conectar ni a msn ni a face D: Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me... 00:15 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Records Oye, mañana estoy libre asi que conectate a face o msn en la tarde para ver lo del libro de records, con Stalin decidimos 2, pero aun faltan muuuchos mas XD Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me... 00:14 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Plis nwnU Borra esto:http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Juan,_aventuras_en_las_regiones/Cap.3 http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Juan,_aventuras_en_las_regiones/Cap.1 http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Juan,_aventuras_en_las_regiones/Cap.2 Por favorsillo n.nU visita mi perfil, soy el windows ♪♫♪No se hacen reclamos de Triangulo amoroso 03:56 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Juanix.xp Como siempre tenía razón (se me engrandece el ego con esto, que ni te cuento). Siempre terminás volviendo al basurero por más que odies a todos (menos a mí, ha). Bitch! ❥ Lizzie ϟ •It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll• 21:02 29 ago 2011 (UTC) PD: Tengo que cambiarme la firma de una vez por todas. Ger :3 Hola estimado/a Germán, espero que la esté pasando de maravilla en esta esplendorosa wikia (?) ewé dejando eso .3. Conectate al chat, es mas facil hablar eweU Vale, tienes que colocar esto... :Icon''Nombredetaluser'': Son dos puntos (:)Icon''elnombredeluser''(:) Sin los parentesis, no se si me hayas entendido eweU Ger, nada va bien me mi vida .-. Bueno, cuidate nwnU Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 01:22 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Ger~ ewéU viste que te pusimos en el libreo de records? Estabas compitiendo contra Summer y para mi joda me ganaste ¬_¬U Creaste la pagina de Germán por eso? XD Pregunta estupida .-. Yo quiero mi propia pagina de Summer >3< Pero es dificil escribir su vida e.eU Ni yo misma la creé ewé Ya, nos vemos, veo si me conecto al chat para poder terminar de ver lo del libro de records :D Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 01:02 3 sep 2011 (UTC) TT^TT Porque me bloquearon?, desearia que me desbloquearan, por favor. visita mi perfil, soy el windows ♪♫♪No se hacen reclamos de Triangulo amoroso 18:56 3 sep 2011 (UTC) No Quedate tranquilo que el ego nunca se me va a pinchar. Ay vos y esos n00bs (? La verdad yo entraría acá si no fuera porque cada vez que lo hago me siento perdida -____- Aparte no es como que haya alguien con quién hablar, no tengo amigos ~~ Y la firma me la voy a cambiar ahora nomás. No Quedate tranquilo que el ego nunca se me va a pinchar. Ay vos y esos n00bs (? La verdad yo entraría acá si no fuera porque cada vez que lo hago me siento perdida -____- Aparte no es como que haya alguien con quién hablar, no tengo amigos ~~ Y la firma me la voy a cambiar ahora nomás. ❥ Lizzie ϟ •It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll• 21:30 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Ger!!! Bueno, no se, si estarias de acuerdo en que Kev fuera administrador. Aunque mas que administrador seria el diseñador de imagenes. Solo queria preguntarte, tu que dices? A mi me parece una buena idea ^^ Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 23:55 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola! :) Gracias, y vale, ara voy a editar mi perfil, y cuando tenga un rato me leo las reglas! ^^ Narafire 19:37 8 sep 2011 (UTC) ~Laau~ Ger! Te voy a pedir que rellenes tu lugar pra el proyecto Lost in Blue; gracias, Ger~ ^^ Discusión:Lost in Blue... Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 20:20 8 sep 2011 (UTC) ¿Por qué... ...has borrado las imágenes y los sprites que creé para mi novela? Que sepas que me ha costado mucho hacerlos... ¿lo puedes arreglar? --Archivo:Umbreon mini.gifDark fire...·Dime!Archivo:Infernape mini.gif 10:53 12 sep 2011 (UTC) bueno... Ya leí tu blog, y tengo que decirte que aunque me joda tener que borrar TODOS los sprites que hice, vale, lo hago si me lo dices. Lo que te digo también es que esos sprites los tenía ya hechos desde hace mucho tiempo, y no me gustaría tener que borrarlos... ¬w¬ Pero bueno, ya que estáis tú y Lion, me paso por vuestra "tienda de sprites" y os pido lo que haga falta. Lo de hacer sprites yo misma se me da más bien regular. Lo que no quiero es cargar de trabajo a nadie, y luego tener peleas. En Mundos fusionados son muchos sprites, sobre todo de Pokémon legendarios, algunas Eeveeluciones y Lucario. Espero no resultarte una molestia... n_nU Por cierto, NO estoy enfadada contigo, pero sí tuve un cabreo bastante grande cuando vi que borrabas algunos de mis sprites. Después de leer tu blog ya me relajé un poco... PD: Amigos?? Archivo:Umbreon mini.gifDark fire...·Dime!Archivo:Infernape mini.gif 22:55 12 sep 2011 (UTC) una cosa... por que has borrado mis sprites? con lo bien que me habian salido! :( --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 07:16 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Ger! :D Oye, me harias un favor? Me harias una placa como la que tienes tu que dice: Soy administrador y burócrata? Solo que debe poner: administradora .3. Pooorfa, me harias un gran favor :D Gracias de antemano :3 Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 18:08 13 sep 2011 (UTC) >O< Gracias, muchas gracias, Ger, ahora solo le cambio un poco los colores... LOL Pero... que es eso de Ciao~ ¡Porque a lo que te vas y me dejas sola...! Te odiaria ;u; Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 18:20 13 sep 2011 (UTC) TTOTT Nuu!! Germen! No puedes dejarme! No puedes dejar la resistencia que jamas inicio Por fas, no te vayas, no te vayas, eres necesario para mantener el orden TTOTT Ademas, quien mas me entenderia en esta wiki? D; Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 18:38 13 sep 2011 (UTC) ... Escucha, aunque lo hiciste sin mala intencion, no puedo ponerle más calidad. Además, ¿que más da? Mientras se vea medianamente bien... PD: Adiós y buena suerte... --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 19:14 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Ger~ Oye, queria hacer la pagina OC de Summer Entrenadora... pero... por eso... queria pedirte dos sprites :D Uno de Summer Normal, y otro VS. Podrias? Siiii?? (?) :3 Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 15:24 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Disculpa Hola en cronica kanto preferiria tener a charmander =>charmeleon hembra inicial y blaze por favor si no puede ser me avisas La delcatty femenina de PE miau Lo siento Lo siento pero me equivoque es charmander => charizard lo siento de verdas si te molesté y por favor comienzala ya me encantará La delcatty femenina de PE miau >u< Muchas gracias, Germán! Sabia que podria contar contigo! Demora cuanto quieras, no importa, yo esperaré :D Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 19:53 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Perdona.. No le pedi permiso, es que no encuentro un sprite transparente que sea de una madre pòr llamarlo así, buscare otro y lo pondre, perdona [[Usuario:Juanix.xp|'Me dicen Juanix :3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Juanix.xp|'Dime lo que quieras con sinceridad E3']] 01:45 22 sep 2011 (UTC) ._. Ah... sooka (?) Pues... es que no sabria como decirte... tengo una imagen, pero está cortada, no se si te sirva: 300pxLa hice mas pequeña nwnU En fin... tiene botas negras con bordes azules, creo que ya has visto sus botas, no? ._.U Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 14:01 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola :33 Gracias por preocuparte, y si, estoy muchísimo mejor, de echo, ya estoy en mi casa x33 Respecto a lo del regalo... No pasa nada, dejamelo en mi discusión cuando puedas x) Otra cosa... ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos amigos? En caso que de que sea un sí me dices a tus dos Pokémon favoritos, a mi ponme a un Deino Lira-Chan 23:39 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Lo siento soy tonta no lo siguiente German lo siento pero sin querer borre tu informacion cronica en kanto creía que era una de mis novelas lo siento espero que me disculpes si me disculpas respondeme La delcatty femenina de PE miau serie hola bulbasur por que borras mi serie acaso hize algo malo si hize algo que te ofendio te pido disculpas y que me quentes por que me borraste la novela gracias Gran deoxis 17:51 27 sep 2011 (UTC) bulbasur podemos hacer un trato yo prometo que no traere problemas a la wiki si tu me dejas estar aqui como qualquier otro Gran deoxis 17:56 27 sep 2011 (UTC) por favor dame una oportunidad en el chat me han aceptado la mayoria si me dejas podras ver que no todos los de fanon somos iguales Gran deoxis 18:07 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Germen... bueno germen no se si me recuerdas, tampoco sse si te importa recordarme, pero antes eramos muy bueno amigos y no se que te a pasado y muy amigable y gentil ahora odias a todos los nuevos, que tienen de malo? tu alguna vez tambien fuiste nuevo, te gustaría que por ejemplo... hikari kat o stalinc te hubieran tratado como tu tratas a los nuevos, espero que sigamos siendo amigos. мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 18:57 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Hi Ger! La verdad es que no esta todo muy bien... Tengo dos motivos para estar mal... Si quieres me conecto al chat y hablamos por MP... Bye y gracias por preocuparte... Soy Nyan Cat! Acompañame a volar entre arcoiris! 21:17 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Igualmente... Gracias... Muchas gracias, por preocuparte... Ojala te lo pudiera explicar.... Bye... PD: Amigos? Soy Nyan Cat! Acompañame a volar entre arcoiris! 21:48 27 sep 2011 (UTC) bulbasur me podrias dejar crear una pagina sin que me la borres y quando tendras el resultado gracias Gran deoxis 14:33 28 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola. Eso ya lo he dicho. Leí el mensaje que me dejaste: mi pokémon favoritos son eevee y glaceon, y no, no tengo msn. Lo siento. Lowbia 18:14 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola , Usted Borro Mi Mas Reciente Novela "Projecto MeTa ", Me Gustaria Saver Los Motivos Y Si Tengo Oportunidad De Volverla Ha Hacer -Prince Of Night Hey Hola, gran-seguidor-de-mi-primera-novela, soy yo, Lowbia. Me gustaría que fuésemos amigos... ¿Quieres? Dime que pokemon te pongo.Lowbia 13:32 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Creo... Que aun no te digo nada del proyecto que tengo en mente XD Lokis y Anabel ayudan, y Stan... es está de acuerdo eweUU Julia tampoco sabe, pero le preguntaré despues de que tu estes de acuerdo :3 Estaba pensando, en hacer una lista con los users activos. Las categorias son: 1.N00bs 2. Activos en el chat y 3. Edicion activa Pues, si aceptas, Lokis, Ann y yo haremos las cosas. PD. Terminaré lo del libro de records con el admin que se conecte primero .-. Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 14:43 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Jo.... Hola Germen. Como sabrás, no llevo mucho tiempo por aquí y necesito que alguien me heche un cable. Se lo he pedido munchas veces a An y siempre me ayuda, pero me parece que estoy siendo una carga para ella... ¿Te importaria decirme donde está la paleta de colores y como puedo hacer ena encuesta? ¡¡NECESITO AYUDA!! La chica-lobo más salveje... 11:29 8 oct 2011 (UTC) ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. ¿Cómo puedo poner una de esas plantillas? ¡Ahora sí que me voy1 La chica-lobo más salvaje...Lowbia 11:33 8 oct 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Hello, Germen. Con lo de las plantillas me refiero a... esos fondos que hay en algunas novelas y perfiles... como el tuyo de arriba de la discusión. Adiós. (Creo que me he explicado bien esta vez) La chica-lobo más salvaje...Lowbia 10:17 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Colores Hola, Germen. Leí el mensaje. de colores... blanco para el fondo, negro para el borde y azul claro para la sombra. De tipo de letra, prefiero Comic Sans Ms. Por cierto, gracias por tu ayuda. Lowbia 13:27 11 oct 2011 (UTC) ¡No te preocupes! Como dice el título, no te preocupes Ger, dos días no son nada. Por cierto, no consigo colocar la plantilla. Pero gracias de todas formas. Te lo agradezco de verdad. Lowbia 18:52 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Ger! Ve a msn ahora, hay que hablar -w- Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 15:17 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Mis imágenes Oye, y ahora por qué has borrado mis imágenes, yo no le veo nada de malo el editar una imagen y meterla en una pokénovela, porqué lo has hecho, al menos dime si existe esa norma y cual es, porque yo no recuerdo que la norma de no subir imágenes editadas estubiera en la lista. --[[User:Dark PikaDex|''~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 23:24 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Re: Pero que dices, si esas imágenes me las saqué de WikiDex, y después las edité, yo no soy un ladrón, te lo juro, estas imágenes las edité, pero eran de WikiDex, una wikia libre de la que uno se puede sacar imágenes. --[[User:Dark PikaDex|~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 13:29 28 oct 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias Muchas gracias por dejarme volver a subir los archivos :D. Por cierto, si uso esos sprites tipo MM es porque es muy difícil editar el sprite de cuerpo completo a los dibujos que uso en la novela :P. --[[User:Dark PikaDex|~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 21:34 28 oct 2011 (UTC) German... Tengo un problemilla, creo que las imagenes tienen algo en contra mía, porque si yo pongo una imagen.... Se borra!!! Por ejemplo: Alguien uso una imagen X y estaba comun (no repetida y en buen formato), despues yo use esa imagen X y Zas! 5 minutos mas tarde no estaba!!! Podrias ayudarme? Gracias☆La Neko Electrica!☆ ☆No la cunfundas con un Pikachu!☆ 00:38 30 oct 2011 (UTC) Germán.... Puess yo ire al grano. Me gustas mucho y quiero que seas mi novio. ☆La Neko Electrica!☆ ☆No la cunfundas con un Pikachu!☆ 00:14 8 nov 2011 (UTC) Responde si quieres ^^ Germen! x33 German! Cuanto tiempo~ Bueno... solo responderé mensajes.... para que no se me acomulen, pero nada mas. Bien, tu siempre tan genial apoyandome :) Bueno, digo lo mismo que con Jules, gracias, y ya se ha solucionado lo de la que me decia eso de que acaparo atencion. Lo de Summy esta en proceso, le he pedido perdon, porque, logicamente, la culpa la tengo yo, por poner eso, pero era un TQD, porque si no reviento (?) Bueno.... estamos intentando solucionar, y gracias :) Me despido~ Karen~Archivo:Karen_icon_forma_de_sirena.jpg Voz Violeta Perla! 22:32 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de la guardería Aquí tienes a Archen,evoluciona cuando tengas 4.400 ediciones Archivo:Archen_NB.gif Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 16:32 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Entrega Aqui tienes tu Ralts Variocolor,evolucionara cuando hagas 70 ediciones mas,y lo volvera a hcer cuando hagas 100 mas. Archivo:Ralts_NB_variocolor.gif--Archivo:Len icon.gif[[Usuario:Totodile7| Len ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''Kagamine,¿Algo que decir :3?]] 17:41 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de la guarderia Tu Duosion,que evolucionará cuando hagas 75 ediciones más Archivo:Duosion_NB.gif Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 21:25 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de la guardería Tu Charmeleon,evolucionará cuando hagas 80 ediciones más Archivo:Charmeleon_NB.gif Archivo:Lina icon.png•̊Aihane Lina!Yowane Haku!•̊Archivo:Haku icon.gif 14:17 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola, Me presento Hola, me presento me llamo frank., Quiero entrar en esta fantastica wiki ppero no se por donde epezar e ayudarias? el maestro de los gallade 00:37 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola , con respecto a eso Hola acabo de leer tu comentario, Pikaqueen y yo estamos creando la secuela de su serie LPD y con respecto a los permisos ya estoy tratando de conseguirlos dame un iempo y et los conseguire todos y consegui el de masther ghost! Pedido Aquí tus Pokés :3 Dragonair evoluciona cuando tengas 95 ediciones más,y Shelgon cuando tengas 105 más Archivo:Dragonair_NB.gifArchivo:Shelgon_NB.gif Souseiseki!Archivo:Souseiseki_icon.pngDesu Desu Desu! :3 15:12 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Necesito autorizacion para.... Hola Germán, necesito pedirte permiso para hacer un reality llamado: "Drama Total PokéGiraMundial" Yo creo que la conoces, bien mira: 1.- Debo decirte que ya conseguimos permiso de los otros usuarios para inscribirlos 2.-No es un plagio, sino una continuación de mi reality, que tampoco es un plagio 3.-La necesitamos editar ambos ¿Se puede? 4.- Si quieres puedes entrar también...... Gracias Archivo:Hinaichigo.pngLa Rozen Maiden 8DArchivo:Hinaichigo.png 18:04 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Um... ¡Buenas, Ger! Pues... quería preguntarte la razón de que borres las imágenes que había subido para mi novela. Sin más que añadir, ¡Coke se despide! --Archivo:Togekiss NB.gif♦ Any question? I have the answer!♠Archivo:Pichu NB.gif 12:38 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Vale x3 Ok, entendí. Le voy a pedir a Li las que necesito o3o. Gracias por responder ;D--Archivo:Togekiss NB.gif♦ Any question? I have the answer!♠Archivo:Pichu NB.gif 18:17 21 dic 2011 (UTC) A ver, bitch (? Nombre: Lenore Siegel 50px Edad: 18 C: Descripción de personalidad: Es muy protectora con las personas que quiere, las otras que se manejen. También es muy misteriosa con las cosas que hace. Cuando se pone a hablar no para más, y muchas veces la gente le anda diciendo que se calle. Le cuesta un poco hacer amigos, porque cuando conoce a alguien, aparte de hablar bastante, tiene el muy mal hábito de mencionar aspectos negativos sobre la otra persona, inconscientemente. Se toma las cosas a la ligera, y es muy difícil conseguir que se enfade, pero si lo hace, guarda rencores por un largo tiempo. No le gusta la gente sin sentido del humor y que no tiene modales. Siempre anda de aquí para allá haciendo quién sabe qué. Descripción física: No pienso hacerte una imagencita así que bancate mis terribles descripciones. Cómo reacciona frente a espíritus: O se desmaya o entra en estado de shock xd Historia: Datos Extra: Humanita xd Firma: You make my tired heart sing ϟ •We're All Blessed With Sin• 02:06 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Te lo sigo mañana e3e Que ahora se me fue la inspiración (? Igual tengo una idea d la apariencia, me falta la historia y completar la personalidad con alguna otra cosa. Pero ahora tengo sueño xdd Así que mañana sigo. Nombre: '''Julia... Felivene x3 '''Edad: 16 años :D Descripción de personalidad: Ok ok. Julia es una chica... obvio(?) Es bastante torpe, a la vista de todos parece una chica loca, gritona y trastornada, ya que habla y discute sola. Al conocerla es algo tosca y ruda, es bastante directa cuando habla y a veces es sarcástica. Pero cuando se la conoce bien llega a ser una chica bastante amable, compasiva y simpática. Cuando se enoja... ¡CORRE! ¡CORRE LA PUTA MADRE! Porque es un demonio o3o Entra en un estado llamado "bestia(?)", en la cual su fuerza aumente y se activa el modo de habla camionera (?). Es algo olvidadiza y despistada. También es competitiva y terca. Sobre sus gustos, le gusta mucho comer, es super tragona. También le encantan las flores y el dibujo, por lo que siempre carga en un bolso un cuaderno y un pequeño estuche con varios lápices, borrador y tajador (No colorea sus dibujos). Canta para el orto, y es muy mala para las cosas femeninas. Les gusta las peleas o3o. Y dormir mucho o3o. Descripción física: Es de estatura bajita, (1.60). Su cabello le llega hasta por debajo de los hombros, es color camel. Sus ojos son verde planta y son bastante expresivos. Su piel es así tostadita x3 Ni blanca blanca, ni rosa flor, ni mulata x3, TOSTADA. Su flequillo cubre levemente su ojo derecho. Siempre anda vestida de jeans y camisa, o una remera holgada. Nunca usa faldas, ni vestidos, y remeras así fifis (?), solo cuando su abuela la obliga. Tiene un collar en forma de hoja. Cómo reacciona frente a espíritus: ... Le aterrorizan los fantasmas. Al principio parece no temerle a las cosas sobrenaturales pero cuando se le presenta... se mea en las patas(???) Siempre le gustó oir historias de fantasmas pero si se le presenta, ya sabes, se caga encima(?) Historia: Vive sola con su abuela Jean Carla (Le dice Jean Ca), ya que sus padres y sus hermanos viven en otra país, y ella prefirió ir a vivir con su abuela para cuidarla. En la escuela la tratan como una fenómeno, así que no tiene amigos. A la noche suele escaparse e ir por barrios bajos para tener una que otra pelea, siempre disfrazada de chico. Luego de la escuela trabaja en una florería. Hace un año, su novio falleció en un accidente de bus, y desde ese día nunca se fijo en otro chico. (Tampoco lo hacía antes (?)) Tiene un trauma fatal con las arañas porque de chiquita vivió en el campo y allí se le aparecían como si fueran hormigas, sol oque gigantes y peludas TOT. Una que otras veces se le escapa palabras en italiano, ya que es de allí. Y por último, tiene un Rottweiler que se llama Pikachu (SI SI, LO HICE Ò3Ó), cuando ve a alguien malo siempre grita: ¡ATAQUE RÁPIDO, PIKACHU!, para que ataque pero el perro siempre termina acostándose en el piso y durmiendo o3o. Lo único que hace, es orinarle a las personas. (Si, lo sé ;3;) Datos Extra: Bueno, la voz que siempre escucha resulta ser un fantasma que la sigue a todos lados y siempre le habla y la jode todo el tiempo. (Lo dejo a tu imaginación y y y y criterio =3= xD). Tiene un tatuaje en la zona el tobillo con el signo de tauro. Firma: ... No sé que poner ;V; (?) ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ '''~Hablen con la Loca~ 04:26 24 dic 2011 (UTC)